Malice In the tardis
Malice in the tardis is a timelord version of a tale and is a scarily ever after involving pinks OCs. Characters *Maser Master- as malice. *Missy master- as her twin sister, molly. *Tonya Police Tardis- as the tardis keeper. *Mark Cyber- as the lord of madness. *Maria Cyber- as the sister of the lord of madness. *Emily trickster- as the K9 of chaos. *Lisa Phoenix- as the guard of knowledge. *Amy dragon- as the guard of wisdom. *Wendy Angel- as the guard of silence. *Destiny skaro- as the Girl seeking knowledge, wisdom and silence, who helps malice. The tale Malice was a daydream type of girl, always failing her timelord classes due to her habits of dreaming of traveling the stars, the timelord teachers always told her she would end up getting lost in a tardis if she didn't watch out. Her twin sister molly was always at top of her classes and many compared the twins, maser as the daydreamer and molly as the knowledge one. One day, the pair were running around the red grass, the 2 suns out and were just resting in the glass dome when malice noticed a tardis outside, despite her sisters warnings, she went out the dome and went into the tardis.... Inside, malice fell down and landed on the ground and saw a blue girl. "holt, you will tell me your name and your business" said the girl, being the keeper of the tardis. "I am malice and I do not know where I am" said malice. "you are in the tardis of madness, it is normally hidden here" said the keeper, she kept babbling though, this caused her not to notice that malice had sneaking off to another room in the tardis, she found herself in a weird looking room with many techs and maps and symbols all over the place, she saw 2 figures asleep. "uh, hello?!" she shouted. The pair woke up quickly to the noise and looked shocked to see her. "who are you?" asked the man, being the lord of madness. "and how did you get past the keeper of the tardis?" asked the girl, being his sister. "uh, I am malice and uh, I don't know how" said malice. "probably babbling like normal, for a keeper and the creator of this place, she is boring as get up! well don't stand there, come and join us, we were just figuring this tech out" said the lord of chaos, malice quickly jumped to it and looked at the prints, she knew these prints from the guns they had on the planet. "uh, we have these on the planet" said malice. "someone stole our idea?!" asked the lord of madness. "not really, they do all these generations of it, we just have to do a upgrade, heres what I think would make a good gun" said malice, grabbing a pen and drawing extra all over the place, soon the gun plans had more upgrades, including music for the go! "this is perfect! you almost better then that inventor molly" said the sister. This made malice feel guilty, it reminded her that she abandoned her twin sister molly up there on her own. "molly..... I must go!" said malice, starting to leave, but then the sister stopped her. "you must not leave! we need a inventor like you" she said. "I got a sister who needs me!" said malice, running out of the room quickly but soon fell down a hole in the tardis and landed in a dark room. "where am I?" she muttered to herself. "hello..." said a girls voice, she turned in shock and saw a blue skinned girl that looked confused. "hi...do you know where we are?" asked malice. "yes, we are in the halls leading to the guardians of wisdom, knowledge and silence" said the girl. "I just want to leave! I want to go home!" said malice. "if you ask the guardian of knowledge, she might know, please, follow me" said the girl, leading the way, malice followed in the end and soon found herself in front of 3 girls, one golden skinned with red wings and the 2nd looking green and like a dragon, the final one looking like a statue. "you 2 seek wisdom, knowledge and silence then?" asked the first guardian. "yes, well, she doesn't, she seeks to leave, but I do" said the girl. "your courage is that many people would find hard to even confront us, how would you like to become the guardian of courage?" asked the 2nd guardian to the girl. "well, yes! I mean, yes guardians" said the girl. "you are now the guardian of courage, and for you malice, your answers lie within the way you got in" said the first guardian. Malice nodded and ran off and waved bye to the girl and ran all the way back, sadly the keeper was still there. "ah, you entered without permission, for that you will be punished" said the keeper, but like normal, she babbled on, giving malice time to climb the walls and out of tardis of chaos, she then saw a K9 girl and smiled. "your courage and strong will shows you have learnt your lesson, the tardis will now leave" said the K9 of chaos, suddenly disappearing and so did the tardis. "malice!" said molly, suddenly running up to her. "molly!" said malice, hugging her gladly. Soon they were back in dome of their planet and malice actually pay'd attention in class! some say it was a dream she saw but you can be too sure, can you? Trivia *Maser and missy's characters are twins, like missy and maser are. *despite not being aliens, lisa and amy were like the 2 guardians of knowledge and wisdom. *This tale, if ever used in the show, would have been written to teach a lesson to the slacking timelords at the academy. Gallery TBA Category:Pinks stories Category:Scary Fairy Tales